This Feels Like Home
by h-e-d-w-i-g77
Summary: Since Abby found her long lost parents her life has slowly slipped into the supernatural world, just like her sister Bella. It seems that her sister's best friend, Jacob Black has come along with a bang. Abby tells her tale full of unsuspecting surprises
1. Chapter 1

Dear my beloved readers,  
>This is my very first fanfiction EVER. So I thank you SOOOO much for just reading it. I truly hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I appreciate criticism! So don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Well, without further a due on with the story! Don't be too harsh! :D Thank you!<p>

_**Disclaimer**_**: All characters except Abby, Harold, Lucy, Charlotte, and Sarah belong to the inspiring Stephanie Meyer. **

_Chapter One_

A fresh start; that's what I needed. Leaving my family, the only family I ever had, would be heart wrenching, but it's for the better. You see, I grew up here. I spent my entire life in this one place, with mostly the same people. There's Charlotte, the caretaker, Harold, the chauffeur, Lucy, the cook, and Sarah, the maid. I considered these people my family. Kids come and go from here, get adopted, find their parents, get a transfer but I'm the only orphan that has stayed all these years. As I lug my few boxes out to the curb, I turn and face my home. I take in the faded blue paint covering most places on the ancient, ramshackle building. It was built in the early 1800's and has only been fixed up few times, so it's dangerously worn-out, but it's home. Through the years, we have had financial troubles, but we always manage to pull through. I glance up at the sign reading "Smile's Children's Home." I remember a few summers ago when we repainted that old thing. I smile spread across my face as I flashed back to that day. It was one of the warmest days yet, in New York's mediocre climate. I distinctly remember being bent over my corner of the board, slathering cherry red paint across the rough wood. Then all of a sudden, I felt a faint trickle of moisture trail down from my head to my lower back. It was definitely not raining, so I turn my head so get a look at the nuisance. I come face to face with a little girl with round, plump cheeks, grinning from ear to ear. "Penny!" I exclaim, noticing the sopping wet paint brush in her hand, just inches from my tailbone. "I'm gonna get you!" She squealed and took off at a run, her little legs carrying her giggling self away from me. When she turns her head to look at her opponent (me) the wide smile on her face jolts my heart. _How could anyone give up a child like this? _I think to myself as I haul myself up out of my position on the ground and lunge after the blonde little girl.

I shake my head, and chuckle to myself. I put my three boxes on the ground and trudge back to the only place of my memory. As I pass through the wide, creaking door, I look up to a party of grinning, tear-filled faces. My lips turn up at the corners into a sad smirk. "Well. I guess that's it." My voice was thick with emotion.

"Oh Abby." Charlotte stepped forward and pulled me into a heart-crushing embrace. Her tears flowed freely, triggering mine. By the time we pulled away, both of our faces were soaking wet with each other's tears. I let out a small chuckle with no happiness in it whatsoever. I quickly wrapped my arms around the large man in the middle. My arms barely made it around his neck. He picked me up off the ground and swayed a little. "Well, kid, it sure is going to be tough without you here to brighten up my day." He said, holding back his own emotions. I couldn't say anything, due to my own emotions so I just lightly kissed his cheek. He put me down and I moved onto the high-strung middle aged woman, that seemed to be breaking down in front of me. I rubbed her back cautiously, then she flung herself onto me. "Abby, oh Abby!" she sobbed. I cried right along with her, while everyone else wiped away their own tears. "Aw, Luce, don't cry. I'll write! Every day, if you'd like!" she just straightened up, and looked at me with admiration. "Abigail, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You are like a daughter to me, and I'm sure to the rest of them too." Harold, Charlotte, and Sarah all nodded their heads somberly. "Oh, guys. You are my family. Not by blood, no. But in here." I thrust my thumb in the general direction of my heart. I gave them a weak smile and turned to the small, frail, quiet girl on the end. This was going to be the hardest farewell. Sarah was more like a sister to me. We were best friends, and I was going to miss her terribly. I could tell her anything without a doubt of trust, and vice versa. I threw myself into her embrace and we both wept into each other's shoulder. I stroked her ebony hair, repeating over and over how much I was going to miss her. After what seemed like a lifetime, we finally pulled apart. "I can't express how much you guys mean to me. I couldn't have asked for more genuine, trustworthy, lovable people to be placed in my life. I'm going to miss you like you wouldn't believe. I really will." We all pulled into a big group hug, and then I made my way out the door. My heart felt as heavy as lead as I waved goodbye for the last time. I picked up my boxes and started my journey towards the airport just on the other side of town.

I gazed at the clouds on the other side of the window. It was dusk, but the sun was just setting. The view was beautiful from the airplane, but I was still heartbroken from my departure. I needed to put on a smile because I was finally going to see my parents; my true parents. I've never known my parents, well up until recently when I found a newspaper article called "Chief Swan: Man of The Hour". It was about a small town police chief who saved a young girl from falling out of a tree. This man was my father. Through countless phone calls, various emails, and numerous letters, I was finally on my way to my birth family. I was beyond exuberated. My father and mother aren't together anymore, but I am going to live with the male half of my parentage. He lives in a town in Washington called Forkes. He has one other daughter, Bella. She seems kind, and I believe we will be the best of friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly."

I was hit with an explosion of butterflies in my stomach. I am ashamed to admit, but I began having second thoughts on the whole adventure, but there was no backing out of it now. I emerged from the wide swinging doors, still carrying those bothersome boxes. I stopped beside a bench and put them down. I started to look around, taking in my surroundings, when I was poked on the shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin. When I whipped around, I was just inches away from a medium sized man, with an obnoxious mustache. A girl stood behind him looking at her feet and playing with her hands awkwardly. "Abigail?" The man said in a throaty voice. Is this Charlie? My father?

"Y-yes?" I said, stumbling over the simple word.  
>"Oh my! Hello!" He said with an enormous amount of energy, "I'm Charlie, your father. And this is Bella." He gestured to the lonely girl behind him, maintained her glare at the floor. I couldn't help it. My mouth grew into an enormous smile.<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Abby!" I announced. Bella slowly raised her head to look at me. She grinned broadly at me, as I grabbed her hand and shook it with both of mine. Charlie's jaw dropped and I gave him a confused expression in return.  
>"Alright, well, uh… The car's outside." He said awkwardly, trying to cover his previous abnormality.<br>"Obviously, Dad." Bella said ever so quietly, still smiling at me through the curtain of hair shielding her face.  
>"Oh Bells." Charlie said affectionately. "Why don't I take these, and we'll head for the car, then." He picked up my belongings and started for the doors. Bella and I were left to follow in his wake.<br>"So Bella. Tell me about yourself! I've never had a sister before, and I'd love to get to know you." Suddenly I was hungry for some facts on my sibling. She was very beautiful in her own way. She had gorgeous deep brown locks, and a slim figure. She was awfully pale, but it seemed to suit her. She also had the same brown eyes that stare at me in the mirror.  
>"Uh, I dunno." She mumbled.<br>"Do you like to read?" I prodded.  
>"Yes. Do you?" I had to strain to hear her.<br>"More than anything." By now, we had reached Charlie's car. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that it was a police cruiser, but all the same, I walked right by when Charlie stopped.  
>"Uh, Abby, this is our ride home." He sounded like he felt uncomfortable having to point that out.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, clearly embarrassed. The ride home was mostly silent, save a few polite questions from Charlie. After a few hours' worth of driving, we came to a stop at a fair sized white house, with a red cab parked out front. "This is home!" Charlie said, to no one in particular, but it was meant to be directed at me.  
>It's wonderful." I said, meaning it 100%.<br>"Hey Bells, why don't you take Abby up to her room? I'll take care of these boxes." Charlie instructed.  
>"Okay."<br>"Are you sure? I mean, they are quite heavy." I asked, I didn't want to make Charlie carry those boxes. It wasn't as if I couldn't.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Look at your little arms. You need to get some meat on those sticks!" He joked. I laughed right along with him. It's true, although I eat a healthy amount of food; I never seem to be able to have the slightly plump figure of perfection. I never really think about my appearance often, there are more important things to worry myself with. But sometimes, I do worry myself with my seemingly unhealthy shape. I could see Bella working her way towards the house, a permanent frown upon her face. I jogged up to her, and followed her through the door down a thin hallway, and emerged in a small kitchen. It made my heart swell, this house. It felt more like home than that orphanage ever could. I feel like I belong here. I never want to leave.<br>"You like it?" Bella, the observant person that she is must have noticed my expression.  
>"No." I said, dropping all happiness from my voice, for dramatic effect. "I love it!" I made my face light up, so she could easily catch on to my joke. I was rewarded with a slight chuckle from her.<br>"Then you'll really like your room. Charlie prided himself in picking out everything in it." She started towards the staircase on the far end of the kitchen. I did one more sweep on the kitchen with my eyes, and then followed her. At the top if the stairs, there was a small landing with one room directly in front , a bathroom on the left, a closed door to the right, and a small hallway leading to a lone bedroom just beside the closed door. Bella reached and opened the closed door to reveal a canary yellow room with a fluffy bed in the centre, with a white comforter covering it. There was a string of lights all along the ceiling. There was a small, white dresser in the corner, and the whole room was based on a seaweed green carpet. Saying that I loved it was the biggest understatement that has ever been understated. It was simply perfect. It captured me flawlessly. I turned to face Bella and pulled her into a loving embrace. I felt her arms gingerly go around me, she obviously felt awkward.  
>"Bella! I'm so glad you're my sister, I think I love you already!" I stated into her ear. I could feel a smile forming on her face, so I pulled back to get the full effect. Her eyes were alight, and I felt my heart warming towards that grin.<br>"Come on; let's go see what Charlie is up to." Bella still had that beautiful grin sprawled across her face. She grabbed my hand and towed me down the stairs. Charlie looked up to see us. He took one look at the smile on Bella's face, and our entwined fingers and ran over to pull me into his arms.  
>"Uh, Charlie? What's this for?" I said, completely confused into his ear. I could hear Bella's tinkling laughter behind me.<br>"I'll explain later." He said putting me back on my feet. "Alright girls, let's go get something to eat."  
>"Okay, and Charlie?" I said tentively.<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"Thank you. Thank you SO much." I said, stressing the word "so" more than needed. He chuckled.<br>"No problem kiddo."

By the time we got back from the small Forkes diner, it was fairly late. I was nowhere near tired, but apparently Bella was. She headed up to her slumber immediately after we got home. I wasn't sure if that was a signal for me to go too, or whether I should stay up. I think Charlie sensed my distress and beckoned me towards the kitchen table. I nervously sat down across from him and waited. Charlie clearly wanted to talk to me about something, and he'd bring it up when he was ready.  
>"A few months ago," he started "Bella had a boyfriend. She was head over heels in love with him. They were together for quite a while. Then, him and his family just up and left. Gone, just like that." He snapped his fingers, which made me jump. I sensed some serious hostility towards this boyfriend of Bella's. I really couldn't blame him. I kind of felt the same way. Charlie continued. "The day he left, she got lost in the woods, but we found her. Safe and sound, so I thought. But man was I wrong. She seemed to have buried herself in some sort of shell. She hasn't talked, did anything, or showed any emotion since." Aw, Bella. I was overwhelmed with a wave of compassion towards my sister. I wanted to get a hold of her boyfriend, and…. and…. hurt him. Somehow cause him some sort of pain.<br>"How long did it last?" I said, not hiding the care in my voice.  
>"Well, until this afternoon actually. When we picked you up at the airport, and she <em>smiled<em>, that was the first emotion she's shown in a _long_ time. And it's all thanks to you." Charlie looked up then, and gave me an award winning smile. It was full of gratitude, and…love? My whole being immediately filled with happiness unlike any other. When Charlie realized that I wasn't going to say anything, he added "Abby, I'm really sorry that it took so long for you to be reunited with me. Terribly sorry. I can't even believe I never even knew about you."  
>"Charlie-"<br>"Please. Call me Dad"  
>"Dad, I couldn't be happier. Bella seems to be such a sweetheart. I can't imagine why anyone would do that to her. I love you and her already. It's only been a day, and I feel tied to you unlike anyone else. I can't thank you enough for even considering me as part of your family. And please, don't ever be sorry. I don't blame you, or my mother. I don't blame anyone. Don't ever, <em>ever <em>think I would." I smiled at him sheepishly. I'm not used to so many emotions in one day. I yawned.  
>"Why don't you get some sleep, you've probably had a long day. "He reached across the table and touched my hair.<br>"Goodnight Cha-… Dad."  
>"Good night sweetheart." I trotted up the stairs and went into my beautiful room. I opened one box and found a pair of pajamas. I slipped them on and slid into my brand new bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night. One out of so many.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

1**Dearest readers,**

**I am truly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been on vacation for the last little while. I've also had not so much writers block, I'm just not sure of a few little details in the story. I think I just need someone to bounce ideas off of, so if anyone would like to help, please message me or review saying you'd like to help, whatever! I would appreciate it SO much. Again, thank you for reading my story, it means a lot! **

**Chapter Two**

The sun danced across my face as I slowly enter the world of the living. I crack my eyes open to reveal a strange room. As I sit there, lying as still as a corpse, the day before floods into my memory. My new life, a new start, my family. A smile slowly creeps onto my face as I realize that I will never be without a family ever again. I must have sat there for ages, just basking in my thoughts. I was so lost inside my own head, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"Good morning, Abby." I whipped my head around to the door to see none other than my long lost sister leaning against the door jamb with an amused expression on her face. I could still see the underlying depression in her features.

"Bella!" I squeal, jumping up and skipping over to her, "Good morning to you, beautiful!" I enclose her in my arms, giving her a heartwarming embrace. She hesitantly wraps her arms around my thin frame and squeezes ever so slightly. When I finally release her, I step back and take a good look at her face. I was surprised to see a grin spreading over her mouth. It doesn't quite reach her eyes, but it's almost there. This makes me shockingly angry. Whoever this Edward is, I want him to hurt. I want him to hurt so much he can hardly bear it. How could anyone do this to poor, sweet Bella. It disgusts me. Bella notices the change in me.

"Are you okay, Abby? You seem a little... uh... hostile." She looks genuinely concerned. This touches my heart. People have cared about me all my life, but not like this. Not like a true sister would.

"Aw, Bella. I'm so glad that I found you. I just know we're going to be so close, we'll be inseparable!" I again, crush her with my hug. I can hear a soft laughter coming from her. This time, she embraces me with the same forte as I was hugging her.

"You're such a sweetheart. So, Dad thought you and I could go shopping today to form a 'sisterly bond'," she quotes with her fingers. I could sense the distaste of the activity. I wasn't a big fan of shopping either, must be some sisterly relation.

"Could we maybe stay home and 'form a sisterly bond' through movies instead?" I asked innocently. Bella couldn't look more pleased.

"Thank you!" she breathed out. "Let's head downstairs and see what we can burn, shall we?" I chuckled at her joke. I was just about to step out my bedroom door, when a splitting headache hit me like a brick wall. I cried out in pain and dropped to my knees. This is pain I have never felt before. I honestly feels like someone took a thousand knifes and drive them into my head at the same time. My breathing is laboured, due to the excruciating pain in my head. Bella is frozen where she is. My guess is that she is in shock. Just when I think I can't take anymore, the pain subsides just as fast as it came. I slowly raise my head to look at Bella. Her face is as white as a sheet, and her hands have a slight shake to them. I grasp one of them, and hoist myself off the ground. I can just imagine how I must look.

"Abby," Bella whispers, "What happened?" It takes me a few moments to answer. My head is still spinning.

"I'm not sure. My head. It just...exploded with pain." I looked at Bella. She was staring at me, looking afraid and helpless. She gave my hand a small squeeze and towed me down the stairs. She dropped my hand and went over to the sink, returning to me with a glass of water and a small white tablet at hand. I gave her a look that had confused written all over it.

"Advil." She explained. I nodded in recognition, and swallowed the medication. Bella went and plunked herself down on the kitchen chair furthest away from the stairs. She gestured to the chair across from her, and I eased my self down into the chair.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor or something, Abby. I don't want you to get too sick! We just got you here!" Bella was still talking in her small, quiet voice, but I could tell she was worried. It was probably just an aftereffect of the shock of yesterday, thats all. I voiced this idea, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Why don't we wait, and if it happens againl we'll go to the doctor right away." I negotiated.

"Fine, but right away, alright?"

"Yes, Mom." Even though it was a joke, it still made a lump form in my throat. I've never been this close to anyone. Not even Sophie. It was then and there that I swore to heal Bella. No matter what it took. It wasn't fair for her to be broken so I was going to fix her. The rest of the day was spent lazing around on the couch, and watching chick flicks. To many people, this is an ideal lazy day. But to me, it was perfect.

**Im sorry this sucked so much! **


End file.
